


Familia

by LunaIssabella



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: (...) Tal vez no sepa cómo cambiarle el pañal a un bebé, o cómo hacer que un niño de 3 años deje de llorar, ni mucho menos que juguetes entretienen a un niño de 5 o como alimentar adecuadamente a uno de 7; lo que sí sabe es que los cuatro ahora son su familia (...)





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta cosita hermosa nació de una canción medianamente triste. Ni idea de como, ni idea de porqué, pero yo necesito que ellos sean muy felices.
> 
> Dedicado a mi querida beta por supuesto
> 
> Advertencia: Este es un gran AU

**Familia**

Bruce camina de un lado al otro meciendo a Damián que no deja llorar en sus brazos retorciéndose incómodo, sabe que lo que el niño necesita es un cambio de pañal pero sus nervios están tan irritados que no está seguro de poder hacerlo correctamente así que solo camina meciéndolo fingiendo que eso lo calmará. En la habitación de al lado Timothy, uno de los niños que adoptó recientemente, no para de llorar y no tiene idea de donde están Jason y Richard, los otros dos niños a su cargo.

Respira hondo intentando calmarse y va a la habitación, se arrodilla frente a Timothy y acaricia su mejilla para calmarle. Timothy hipa suave mirándolo mordiendo sus labios con sus pequeños dientecitos.

— _Uce_ ,  _engo ambe_ —balbucea algo ronco por el llanto.

Bruce quiere responderle pero justo entra Jason gritando, pateando y lanzando cosas enfadado, Richard tras él murmura palabras conciliadoras sin mayor resultado que enfadar más al menor. Abatido el mayor desea que Alfred no esté de vacaciones en ese preciso instante, el hombre se lo dijo reiteradas veces si estaba seguro de quedarse sólo con cuatro niños y por orgullo dijo que si. Ahora sólo desea echarse a llorar desesperado acompañando al bebé de apenas un año y al niño de 3.

—Bruce —Richard se acerca y palmea su hombro ofreciéndole una sonrisa amigable, el hombre traga viendo tal calma y sabiduría en los ojos azules que se pregunta qué cosas habría vivido el niño de apenas 7 años para comportarse así —, necesitas ayuda.

—Richard… —el joven frunce el ceño recordándole que no le gustaba que le llamará así —. Dick, ¿sabes cambiar un pañal?

El niño ríe y toma a Damián en sus brazos permitiendo que Bruce cargue a Timoth… Tim y al más que enfurruñado Jason para ir a la cocina. Sintiéndose más en calma los deja en unas sillas altas para niños para ir a preparar algo de comer para ambos.

Mientras las horas pasan se siente en mayor control de sus emociones por lo que juega con los niños y cambia nuevamente el pañal de Damián con Dick a su lado para explicarle cómo hacerlo mientras Jason le cuenta que lo hacían con Tim cuando era un bebé. Para el final del día todos están agotados así que Bruce los deja dormir con él contándoles un cuento de un héroe con cuatro hábiles ayudantes.

—Buenas noches Bruce —bosteza Dick antes de caer rendido.

—Buenas… noches —le sigue Jason acurrucándose lo más posible.

— _Es...cansa… apá_ —balbucea Tim más dormido que despierto haciendo que el corazón de Bruce se derrita.

Tal vez no sepa cómo cambiarle el pañal a un bebé, o cómo hacer que un niño de 3 años deje de llorar, ni mucho menos que juguetes entretienen a un niño de 5 o como alimentar adecuadamente a uno de 7; lo que sí sabe es que los cuatro ahora son su familia y no va a permitir que nada pueda dañarlos. Con una sonrisa se queda dormido abrazando a sus hijos consciente de que tiene mucho por recorrer para que sean una familia feliz.


End file.
